Love Rain
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Aku menunggu turunnya hujan," ucap sang hyung dengan santainya. / "Hujan?" / "Ne, hujan. Hujan itu seperti cinta. Membawa kesedihan serta kerinduan," / "Kau tahu saengie.. Menunggu turunnya hujan, artinya menunggu hadirnya cinta," / "Kalau memang benar apa yang hyung ucapkan, aku ingin hujan membawakan cinta untukku saat ini," / -JoTwins- RnR juseyo...


**Annyeong~**

This is my first fanfiction on FFn...

Oia, author nulis ni ff jaman-jaman Boyfriend comeback '**Love Style**'... Tapi baru post di FFn sekarang... Sebelumnya pernah di-post di Facebook. Jadi kalau semisalnya readers pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**) berarti itu memang adalah ff ini... ^^

Ok. Hope u like it~

**.:Love Rain:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Lihat apa hyung?" tanya seorang namja berambut hitam kepada namja lain yang mirip dengannya di balkon tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Namja yang ditanya terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dari namja berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah adik kembarnya itu. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah dongsaengnya itu kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah pemandangan luar yang dilihatnya sedari tadi.

"Aku menunggu turunnya hujan," ucap sang hyung dengan santainya. Mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya itu, sang dongsaeng hanya bisa melihat ke arah hyungnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hujan?"

"Ne, hujan. Hujan itu seperti cinta. Membawa kesedihan serta kerinduan,"

"Maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau tahu saengie.. Menunggu turunnya hujan, artinya menunggu hadirnya cinta," jelas si kembar sulung lebih lanjut.

Sekali lagi, sang dongsaeng hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah heran plus tak mengerti di wajahnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri disana.

"Kau mau kemana saengie? Kau tidak mau menunggu hujan disini bersamaku?" tanya si kembar sulung sebelum dongsaengnya melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkannnya.

"Tidak, kau seperti orang yang kacau saja hyung, membicarakan soal cinta," jawab sang dongsaeng sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan hyungnya.

'_Kacau? Kau kira apa yang menyebabkan aku jadi kacau begini,huh? Itu kau. Kau tidak tahu itu kan, saengie?'_ batin sang hyung.

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan Youngmin-sang hyung- sendirian menatap langit, menunggu turunnya hujan. Tapi sayangnya hujan yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung turun. Langit memang mendung saat itu, tapi entah kenapa air kehidupan itu tak mau turun menghampiri Youngmin yang menginginkan kehadirannya. Hujan bagaikan cinta. Apa itu berarti cinta tak mau menghampirinya?

.

**-Kwangmin POV-**

"Hyung, bangun..."

Pagi itu seperti biasa aku mencoba membangunkan Youngmin hyung. Aku menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan(?) tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja tak berhasil membangunkannya. Dasar tukang tidur!

"Ayolah hyung, bangun... Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, kita akan terlambat shooting MV untuk comeback kita nanti," ucapku kembali, mencoba membangunkannya.

Ahh... Kalau seperti ini aku hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Mengetahui hasilnya memang akan selalu nihil, aku pun berjalan keluar kamar dan pergi menemui Minwoo yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang ganti pakaian. Saat aku sampai disana, ia melihat ke arahku seakan mengerti apa maksud kedatanganku.

"Youngmin hyung kah?"

"Ne," responku singkat.

Setelah itu kami pun berjalan ke kamar. Minwoo naik ke tempat tidur Youngmin hyung dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Ayolah hyung, bangun... Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, kita akan terlambat shooting MV untuk comeback kita nanti." Bahkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya pun sama persis dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Tapi berbeda, kali ini Youngmin menggeliat(?) tanda ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa heran. Kenapa responnya bisa berbeda?

"Nah, ayo bangun hyung.. Duduk, lalu berdiri dan bersiap-siaplah," lanjut Minwoo sambil berakrab-akrab ria dengan Youngmin hyung. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal itu di depanku? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku tidak suka melihatnya? Eh, tunggu. Jo Kwangmin, apa yang kau pikirkan,huh?

.

**-Author POV- **

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap, mereka pun berangkat menuju lokasi shooting. Bicara mengenai MV baru mereka ini, kali ini bertema ceria, karena kalian tahu, lagunya mengenai "cinta". Lebih tepatnya seperti seorang namja yang ingin meyakinkan yeoja yang disukainya kalau ialah yang seharusnya yeoja itu pilih.

_chueokboda yeppeun sarang wonhamyeon (naega jwoyaji)  
yeonghwaboda yeppeun sarang wonhamyeon (naega jwoyaji)  
nuguboda ganghan saram wonhamyeon (naega dwaeyaji)  
ulliji anheul sarameul wonhamyeon _

_If you want a love, prettier than memories (I'll give it to you)  
If you want a love, prettier than a movie (I'll give it to you)  
If you want a person, stronger than others (I'll be that person)  
If you want a person, who won't make you cry  
__  
_"Oke. Take di lokasi pertama selesai. Istirahat 15 menit sebelum take berikutnya," ucap salah seorang staff. Member Boyfriend pun beranjak dari lokasi pertama tersebut lalu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menurut mereka bisa menjadi tempat beristirahat.

Youngmin berjalan menjauh dari member yang lainnya. Duduk di suatu tempat yang dianggapnya nyaman.

.

**-Youngmin POV-**

Akhirnya take di lokasi pertama selesai. Tapi baru satu lokasi saja sudah begini lelah, apalagi di tambah dengan lokasi-lokasi selanjutnya. Ahh...benar-benar akan sangat-sangat melelahkan.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku pergi ke tempat ini yah? Memilih menjauh dari member yang lainnya dan menyendiri disini. Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa dengan para member lainnya. Hanya saja, tempat ini...adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat dan...memperhatikan seseorang. Seseorang? Ya, seorang namja yang tengah bercerita disana bersama member lainnya. Apa mereka tidak lelah? Ah, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Namja itu, selalu menunjukkan wajah cerianya itu kepada member yang lainnya. Tapi denganku? Entahlah.

Namja yang sedang kuperhatikan itu, sekarang dengan santainya melakukan skinship dengan member lainnya. Pribadi 4D-nya itu benar-benar membuatku, yah..entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Terkadang ia sangat-sangat ceria bahkan kadang terkesan norak, selalu saja ingin bergerak dan bergerak, kadang terkesan gaje. Apa dia tidak mengenal kata lelah? Lalu, sifatnya yang sangat gampang akrab dengan orang lain itu terkadang membuatku risih. Bukan berarti aku susah bergaul dengan orang lain yah, tapi ya tidak seperti namja yang satu itu.

Senyumannya itu, mewakili apa yang ada dipikirannya. Bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas begitu, seakan-akan tidak ada yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Atau mungkin memang itu kenyataannya. Ia mengganggap semuanya dengan santai. Tak mau dibebani dengan hal apapun. Sedangkan aku? Aku pun tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau senyumanku sesuai untuk mewakili pemikiranku yang kusut seperti sekarang ini. Aku tersenyum untuk menutupi semua hal tidak nyaman yang kurasakan, untuk menutupi semua beban pikiran yang entah kenapa selalu berada di otakku. Tersenyum, hal yang ingin semua orang lihat dari seorang Jo Youngmin. Aku tersenyum untuk mereka semua, tidak lebih.

Ahh...tunggu-tunggu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jo Youngmin? Melamun,huh? Apakah itu berguna?

"Hyung..."

"Eh,"

Seseorang menghentikan lamunanku. Tanpa sadar Minwoo sudah berada di hadapanku. Ia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak," ucapku seraya menoleh ke arah Minwoo dan kemudian beralih ke arah Kwangmin. Ah, Kwangmin juga melihat ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa arti tatapan Kwangmin yang seperti itu padaku. Tak lama, Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyunseong hyung dan kembali bercerita dengannya. Akrab sekali. Dia bisa seperti itu terhadap hyung yang lain. Sedangkan aku, hyung kandung yang bahkan adalah kembarannya tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Kami bahkan jarang sekali bercerita seperti itu. Sekedar untuk bertanya-tanya tentang keseharian kami saja tidak pernah. Apalagi bercerita tentang...perasaan.

"Hyung..."

"Ah, maaf-maaf," ucapku kemudian karena sadar lagi-lagi aku melamun dan mengabaikan Minwoo.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa,"

"Bohong... Aku tahu kau tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ayo katakan hyung..." ucap Minwoo padaku sambil bersikap sedikit manja. Dasar Minwoo, selalu saja dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Deg. Lagi-lagi. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Kwangmin, ia pun menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu maksud dari tatapannya itu. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Bukan apa-apa Minwoo. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang comeback kita nanti. Kira-kira respon Bestfriend terhadap mini album kita seperti apa ya.." ucapku mencoba mencari-cari topik lain agar apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Ha, iya hyung. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu," respon Minwoo. Huft..untung saja Minwoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku harap kita tidak mengecewakan mereka," ucapku kemudian sambil tersenyum ke arah Minwoo.

Minwoo pun tersenyum balik ke arahku dan berkata, "Aku harap juga begitu hyung."

.

**-Author POV-**

Shooting MV selesai dan para member pun kembali ke dorm mereka. Jam 8 malam. Shooting hari itu berjalan dari pagi sampai malam. Ya, itu memang bukanlah kegiatan yang bisa diselesaikan dengan waktu singkat. Sedikit saja kesalahan, semuanya harus diulang kembali guna untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Sempurna tentu saja mustahil, karena itu hanya milik Tuhan. Kita manusia hanya bisa mendekati kesempurnaan itu dan itulah yang harus diusahakan dalam pembuat MV ini.

"Capek..." ucap Minwoo saat mereka sampai di dorm. Ia langsung menidurkan kepalanya di paha Donghyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukkan dirinya(?) di lantai.

"Tentu saja saengie," ucap Donghyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Minwoo.

"Hei, Kwangmin. Kenapa kau masih saja berdiri di pintu begitu?" tanya Jeongmin yang heran melihat Kwangmin yang masih tahan berdiri padahal sudah melakukan shooting MV yang melelahkan seharian.

"Dimana Youngmin hyung?" tanyanya kemudian sambil melihat ke arah semua member yang saat itu tengah beristirahat di ruang tengah(?) dorm mereka.

"Ah, iya. Dimana dia, hyung?" tanya Hyunseong sambil menoleh ke arah Donghyun. Sebagai seorang leader, seharusnya ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan member-member di grupnya.

"Palingan sedang berada di balkon seperti biasa," jawab Donghyun.

"Benar juga. Youngmin hyung suka sekali berdiri dan menatap pemandangan luar disana," ujar Minwoo sambil menoleh ke arah Kwangmin.

"Emm, aku pergi melihat Youngmin hyung dulu," ucap Kwangmin kemudian berjalan keluar dorm.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Jeongmin yang sedikit heran dengan kelakukan Kwangmin. Biasanya ia tidak begitu mempedulikan hyung kembarannya itu, atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Jeongmin.

Kwangmin berjalan cepat menuju balkon apartemen tempat dorm mereka berada. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang heran melihatnya. Sesampai di balkon, ia melihat seorang namja yang tak lain adalah hyungnya berdiri menatap langit, seperti biasa.

"Menunggu hujan lagi hyung?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat ke tempat Youngmin berdiri saat itu.

Lagi-lagi Youngmin terkejut dengan kedatangan Kwangmin yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah dongsaengnya itu dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal itu setiap hari?" tanya Kwangmin kembali. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap tubuh bagian samping Youngmin karena Youngmin tidak balas menatapnya. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan langit.

"Tidak. Jika dengan melakukan ini aku akan menemukan cintaku, aku mau melakukannya dengan senang hati," jawab Youngmin pasti.

"Memangnya menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa hyung? Sebegitu pentingnya kah?"

"Cinta itu adalah ketulusan saengie. Jika kita menginginkan cinta, kita harus berusaha mencapainya. Dan bagiku itu penting,"

"Berusaha mencapainya? Tapi aku lihat kau tidak melakukan usaha apapun hyung. Kau hanya berdiri disini dan menunggu hujan yang menurutmu bisa mendatangkan cinta. Kau hanya menunggu dan menunggu tanpa melakukan hal lain yang...lebih berguna," ucap Kwangmin panjang lebar dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Youngmin yang terpaku mendengar apa yang diucapkan dongsaengnya itu.

'_Aku...tidak melakukan usaha apapun?'_ batin Youngmin.

Kwangmin kembali berjalan menuju dorm mereka. Sesampainya ia di dorm, member yang lain langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mana hyungmu itu?" tanya Donghyun.

"Menunggu keajaiban cinta," jawab Kwangmin ngasal kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya (baca: kamar mereka).

"Eh," ucap member lainnya secara bersamaan.

.

**Pagi itu di dorm Boyfriend...**

"Hyung, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Ah, uhuk uhuk(?)," Donghyun yang sedang minum saat itu tiba-tiba tercekik dan terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Youngmin. Tumben sekali. "Maksudmu?" tanya Donghyun setelah ia menormalkan tenggorokannya.

"I-iya, cinta... Ah, tapi sudahlah hyung... Tidak jadi," ucap Youngmin kemudian lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghyun. Tapi sebelum Youngmin melangkah lebih jauh, Donghyun memegang tangannya. Sontak Youngmin pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Donghyun.

"Oke, oke. Kita duduk dulu, sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang serius," ucap Donghyun seraya menuntun mereka duduk di kursi meja makan dorm mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Donghyun memperlihatkan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku siapa yeoja yang menarik perhatianmu, Jo Youngmin," ucap Donghyun kemudian.

"A-ahh.. Itu, sejujurnya...dia itu namja, hyung," jawab Youngmin.

"Ehm, baiklah kalo begitu. Ceritakan padaku tentang namja yang menarik perhatianmu itu. Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Tapi hyung janji harus merahasiakan hal ini dari member yang lain ya,"

"Oh ayolah, apakah hyungmu ini terlihat seperti orang yang mulutnya ember begitu?"

"A-ahh, tidak hyung,"

"Kalo begitu ceritakanlah. Member yang lain pun sedang tidak ada di dorm sekarang, jadi kau bebas bercerita,"

"Emm, begini hyung. Seseorang kemarin berkata padaku kalau aku tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mencapai cintaku,"

"Lalu? Apakah orang itu namja yang...ehm, kau sukai?"

"N-ne, hyung," jawab Youngmin dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa aku mengenali orang itu?"

"Ya, hyung. Hyung mengenali orang itu dengan pasti,"

"Wa..waah... Siapa? A..ahh...jangan bilang kalau orang itu Minwoo..."

"A-ani hyung,"

"Jadi?"

"Ahh... Hyung, sudahlah... Sepertinya aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lebih lanjut..." ucap Youngmin terakhir lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghyun sendirian di dapur dorm mereka.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Donghyun yang heran melihat perubahan Youngmin yang awalnya seperti sangat antusias ingin bercerita padanya. Emm, haruskah ia mencari tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Youngmin?

Tak lama, Donghyun pun beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Youngmin sedang melamun sambil menonton tv. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Kembar sulung itu memang melihat ke arah tv yang sedang menyala, tapi pikirannya tidak pada acara yang sedang tayang di channel tv yang ditontonnya itu. Donghyun bisa mengetahui dengan pasti kalau Youngmin sedang melamun saat itu.

_**#ckleek**_ (ceritanya ini suara pintu kebuka..lol)

"Annyeong... Kami pulang..."

Terlihat empat orang namja masuk bersamaan ke dorm mereka. Mereka tak lain adalah Minwoo, Kwangmin, Jeongmin dan Hyunseong. Mereka terlihat membawa kantong belanjaan di tangan mereka.

Donghyun dan Youngmin pun menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Darimana?" tanya Donghyun pada Minwoo yang baru saja mendudukkan diri disebelahnya.

"Dari kolam berenang hyung," jawab Minwoo ngasal.

_**#jtakk**_

"Sa-sakit hyung," protes Minwoo sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Donghyun.

"Aku serius Minwoo..."

"Kalau hyung memang serius pasti hyung bisa menebak kami dari mana kan?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa cara bicaramu jadi berubah begitu?" tanya Youngmin yang menyadari perubahan pada Minwoo.

"Tanyakan saja pada dongsaengmu itu hyung. Dia membuat mood-ku jelek sejak pergi dari dorm tadi. Rasanya ada hawa-hawa buruk disekitarku," jelas Minwoo yang sukses membuat Youngmin memperlihatkan wajah apa-maksud-mu pada Minwoo. Tapi Minwoo menjawabnya dengan menuntun Youngmin untuk menoleh ke arah Kwangmin yang saat itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mengetahui dirinya diperhatikan, Kwangmin menurunkan kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Melihat hal itu, Youngmin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Kwangmin ke kamar.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Jeongmin sesaat setelah kedua namja itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

" Entahlah," jawab DongWooSeong bersamaan.

.

**Di kamar...**

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku hyung?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Menurutmu?" Youngmin bertanya balik kepada Kwangmin yang tidak direspon apapun oleh dongsaengnya itu. Kwangmin langsung beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

'_Sekarang aku sedang berusaha mencapai cintaku, saengie. Tapi kau lah yang menghentikan usahaku dengan seketika,'_ ucap Youngmin dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kwangmin. Beranjak naik ke tempat tidurnya dan berusaha beristirahat sejenak sebelum latihan dance mereka dimulai sore itu.

Di tempat latihan dance...

"Oke. Sepertinya latihan untuk hari ini sudah cukup," ucap manager mereka.

Hari ini mereka latihan selama 5 jam full. Itu waktu yang sudah bisa menyukseskan enam namja member boy grup yang tengah menyiapkan comeback stage mereka tiga hari lagi itu menjadi sangat lelah.

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 p.m. Donghyun, leader boy grup itu lebih memilih mengajak member-membernya langsung kembali ke dorm mereka dan beristirahat disana dari pada mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di ruang latihan mereka.

"Hyung...aku lelah..." ucap salah satu member kepada member lainnya yang merupakan saudara kembarnya. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Youngmin –sang saudara kembar– yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan keluar ruang latihan mereka.

Youngmin, yang mendapati sikap tidak biasa dari dongsaengnya itu terkejut. Sungguh tidak biasa bagi seorang Kwangmin bersikap manja seperti itu kepada hyung sedarah dengannya itu. Bahkan ia lebih banyak diam saat berada di dekat hyungnya itu.

"Apa hari ini hujan akan turun hyung?"

"Eh,"

"Kalau memang benar apa yang hyung ucapkan, aku ingin hujan membawakan cinta untukku saat ini," lanjut si kembar bungsu yang benar-benar membuat Youngmin heran sekaligus...berharap?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?" tanya Youngmin dengan nada hati-hati agar Kwangmin tidak tersinggung.

"Entahlah hyung.. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Seakan-akan merindukan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa,"

"Saengie..." _Deg deg deg..._

"Hyung dan Minwoo... Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan yang khusus?" tanya Kwangmin yang menambah keterkejutan Youngmin. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh dongsaengnya ini. Apakah...itu sesuatu yang selama ini ia harapkan?

"A-ani yo... Itu tidak mungkin..." jawab Youngmin dengan sedikit terbata-bata. _Deg deg deg..._ Masih terdengar suara detak jantung Youngmin yang semakin lama semakin tak terkendali. Ayolah, apakah kali ini ia boleh berharap?

"Benarkah?" ucap Kwangmin dengan nada yang terdengar..lega?

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan hyung-nya itu, Kwangmin tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya kembali (yang tadinya bersandar di pundak Youngmin), kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan hyungnya.

"N-ne..." masih dengan terbata-bata, Youngmin menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kwangmin. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menatap langsung ke wajah dongsaengnya itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atas kepalanya sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menunduk, entah untuk melihat apa.

"Hyung.. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu memikirkanmu..." _Deg... _"...yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah hyung. Entahlah apa aku ini disebut idola yang gagal karena disaat-saat persiapan comeback aku malahan tidak memikirkan fans-fans kita... Aku memang orang yang buruk hyung... Bukankah begitu?"

"Saengie..." Youngmin mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, hendak melihat wajah sang songsaeng. Mata mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam, terlarut dengan keindahan sepasang mata yang saling mereka tatap saat itu. Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kwangmin kepada hyungnya saat ini. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku memperhatikanmu bersama Minwoo. Hyung terlihat begitu akrab bersamanya, sedangkan jika bersamaku suasana kita terasa kaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa..."

"Saengie... Aku..." Youngmin meraih sepasang tangan namja yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa ragu, ia memperdekat jarak mereka hingga kali ini mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri hyung. Kau ingat, ketika aku menemuimu di balkon disaat kau menunggu datangnya hujan itu? Aku mengatakan bahwa kau seperti orang yang sedang kacau.. Heh, padahal siapa yang sebenarnya kacau saat itu? Itu aku..."

.

"Ayo segera masuk ke mobil, setelah itu kita bisa berangkat ke dorm dan beristirahat dengan tenang," ujar Donghyun disaat mereka berada di luar gedung tempat mereka latihan.

_Tes...tes...tes..._

Tiba-tiba tetesan air mulai datang menyapa bumi setelah lama tak menampakkan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti tetesan-tetesan itu mulai membasahi benda-benda apa saja yang ia singgahi. Semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin deras.

"Hujan hyung..." ucap Minwoo yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Makanya kita harus bergegas..."

"Tunggu. Jo Twins mana?" tanya Jeongmin kemudian disaat mereka sudah memasuki mobil (manager) mereka.

"Ah! Benar juga. Aku akan pergi melihat mereka, mereka pasti masih di ruang latihan," ucap sang leader seraya beranjak dari mobil menuju ke dalam gedung yang kemudian disusul oleh Minwoo.

"Aku ikut hyung.." ujar Minwoo.

.

**Di tempat Jo Twins...**

"Saengie..."

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman disini," ucap Kwangmin seraya membawa sebelah tangan mereka yang masing saling bertautan ke dadanya, membuat Youngmin bisa merasakan dengan pasti detakan jantung sang adik kembar. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Detangan jantung yang sama. "Disaat aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat itu, kesepian...seakan-akan kau hanya sendirian hyung," lanjutnya.

Youngmin kemudian membawa sebelah tangan mereka yang lainnya ke dadanya. Berharap Kwangmin pun bisa merasakan detakan jantung mereka yang sama.

"Ya, terkadang aku memang merasakan hal itu saengie. Disaat aku merasakan hal itu, jantung ini, yang berada di rongga dadaku ini seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Aku benar-benar merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti. Dan kau tahu itu apa..?" Kali ini Youngmin mulai angkat bicara. Ia menatap dalam sepasang mata namja yang...yang ia cintai. Sangat ia cintai.

Mendengar perkataan Youngmin, Kwangmin tiba-tiba saja membisu. Ia memberikan kesempatan kepada Youngmin untuk mengungkapkan apa yang hyungnya itu rasakan.

"Disaat kau tertawa dan bercerita lepas dengan hyung-hyung yang lain. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Aku merasa kau tidak membutuhkanku. Dan hal itu...membuatku merasa sangat terluka.."

Kwangmin masih terdiam.

"Aku mendengar cerita bahwa hujan datang dengan membawa cinta, kerinduan. Hujan dengan caranya sendiri bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang kita rasakan kepada orang yang kita harapkan mengetahui hal itu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menunggu datangnya hujan. Aku merasa dengan begitu kau bisa ikut merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan terhadapmu saengie..."

"Hyung..."

Perlahan Kwangmin semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kali ini wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Hanya kurang dari 5 cm lagi bagian terlembut dari wajah yang mereka miliki itu akan bersentuhan. Kwangmin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Memindahkan salah satu tangannya ke dagu Youngmin. Menuntun bibir mereka untuk saling bertemu.

.

"Hyung... Apa mereka ad-"

Belum sempat Minwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnnya, Donghyun menutup mulut sang maknae. Saat ini mereka berada tepat di pintu ruang latihan mereka. Pintu itu masih setengah terbuka. Memperlihatkan kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua namja yang ada dibaliknya.

Setelah Donghyun merasa situasi Minwoo sudah aman(?), ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Minwoo.

"Kita akan menunggu mereka di mobil," ujar Donghyun kemudian seraya berjalan menjauhi ruang latihan. Minwoo yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi berjalan mendekati pintu ruang latihan. Tetapi belum sempat Minwoo melangkah lebih jauh, Donghyun menarik tangannya.

"H-hyung..." protes Minwoo.

"Jangan ganggu mereka," ucap Donghyun kemudian menggiring Minwoo keluar gedung.

.

Dua orang namja yang masih tertinggal diruang itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Tak perlu kata-kata dan kalimat-kalimat penjelas lainnya. Saat ini, mereka bisa memastikan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Memiliki orang tua yang sama, memiliki wajah yang sama dan memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Hmm... Apakah benar hujanlah yang menyampaikan isi hati dan perasaan mereka?

.

.

.

**END**

(Words: 3.411)

* * *

.

.

**Don't forget to Review ne~ ^^**


End file.
